wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Oak Street lady
The phrase Oak Street lady refers to an unnamed lady who presumably lives on Oak Street, or is at least concerned with the street, as she asks the mayor to add stop signs to it in Nocan the Contrarian (episode). She had orange hair and glasses, with a turquoise shirt, pink vest, and blue skirt. Quotes "But how can I proceed when I don’t know what proceed means?!" "So I should just go?" "WordGirl, you are a genius!" "Um, hi again, I’d like there to be fewer stop signs on Oak Street so it will be more dangerous". "Thank you, Nocan the Contrarian." "Gimme my Money Back!" "High Five Sandwich!" Appearances Earth Day Girl (Birthday Girl and Becky).jpg|Seen from behind on the right, next to Shelby's dad Granny's Goodtime All-Cure Spritzer Yarn4goldAudienceBack.jpg|Seen from behind in the crowd on the far left, next to Shelby's dad May I Have a Word? She sits in the back row, to the left of the alternate Tessa, directly behind beard guy (in front row) and relative to the middle row, behind-left of toque guy and behind-right of beehive lady MIHAW audience behind Tessa LGMmom - purpleBandanna greyShirt otherSandy toqueGuy beardGuy orangeHairGlassesLady blackBeehive squintyEye LGMmomColorSwap glassesBlueshirt.jpg Nocan the Contrarian (Episode) She is one of the petitioners to the mayor, but by the time it's her turn, Nocan the Contrarian has supplanted Tim Botsford. NocanDebutHangingTim.jpg|below Becky watching Tim hang NocanDebutLowerNoHigher.jpg|on the right, listening as Nocan refuses the petitioner preceding her, by raising his electricity bill instead of lowering it Theme Park WHAMpage Lesly in ThemeParkWHAMpage 4 spots behind Huggy.jpg|Standing behind Lesly in line Lesly in ThemeParkWHAMpage 3 spots behind Huggy.jpg|Standing behind toque guy in line Gallery (Catch).jpg (Steve).jpg Big is botsford's boss 5.jpg Class act 1.jpg Grammar School.jpg Ice screenshot 20170902-144601.png|Oak Street Lady laughing at Chuck in "You Can't Crush City Hall" Ice screenshot 20170813-184226.png Ice screenshot 20170813-184310.png Ice screenshot 20170813-184400.png Ice screenshot 20170813-184238.png Ice screenshot 20170813-184250.png Ice screenshot 20170919-204510.png Ice screenshot 20170919-204549.png Ice screenshot 20170919-204614.png Ice screenshot 20170919-205922.png Ice screenshot 20170919-204645.png Ice screenshot 20170919-204916.png Ice screenshot 20170919-204931.png Ice screenshot 20170919-203209.png Ice screenshot 20170919-210437.png Ice screenshot 20170919-213216.png Ice screenshot 20170919-213628.png Ice screenshot 20170919-173053.png Ice screenshot 20170919-212245.png Ice screenshot 20170920-183554.png Ice screenshot 20170920-195135.png Ice screenshot 20170920-195022.png Ice screenshot 20170920-195034.png Ice screenshot 20170920-195027.png Ice screenshot 20170920-195140.png Ice screenshot 20170920-195040.png Ice screenshot 20170920-183254.png Ice screenshot 20170920-183244.png Ice screenshot 20170920-183222.png Ice screenshot 20170921-155351.png Ice screenshot 20171001-201355.png Ice screenshot 20171015-080200.png Ice screenshot 20171015-080144.png Ice screenshot 20171022-143858.png Ice screenshot 20171022-144016.png Ice screenshot 20171022-144112.png Ice screenshot 20171022-144649.png Ice screenshot 20171022-144718.png Ice screenshot 20171104-163802.png Ice screenshot 20171104-163815.png Ice screenshot 20171104-163838.png Ice screenshot 20171104-163846.png Ice screenshot 20171104-164055.png Ice screenshot 20171104-164106.png Ice screenshot 20171104-164257.png Ice screenshot 20171104-164314.png Ice screenshot 20171104-164322.png Ice screenshot 20171104-165022.png Ice screenshot 20171104-165104.png Ice screenshot 20171104-170404.png Ice screenshot 20171104-170356.png Ice screenshot 20171116-153558.png Ice screenshot 20171116-153612.png Ice screenshot 20170902-155751.png Ice screenshot 20170921-165824.png Ice screenshot 20170921-165319.png Ice screenshot 20170921-165910.png Ice screenshot 20170921-165415.png Ice screenshot 20170921-165341.png Ice screenshot 20170930-200819.png Ice screenshot 20170902-144955.png Ice screenshot 20170919-212229.png Ice screenshot 20171001-134939.png Ice screenshot 20171001-204704.png Ice screenshot 20171001-215302.png Ice screenshot 20171010-144748.png Ice screenshot 20171128-183611.png Ice screenshot 20171128-183415.png Ice screenshot 20171216-104539.png Ice screenshot 20171216-104556.png Ice screenshot 20171216-104605.png Ice screenshot 20171216-104642.png Ice screenshot 20171216-104816.png Ice screenshot 20171216-102656.png Ice screenshot 20171216-102727.png Ice screenshot 20171216-102815.png Ice screenshot 20171216-102836.png Ice screenshot 20171216-102914.png Ice screenshot 20171216-102954.png Ice screenshot 20171216-103740.png Ice screenshot 20171216-103833.png Ice screenshot 20171216-130819.png Ice screenshot 20171216-103138.png Ice screenshot 20171216-103152.png Ice screenshot 20171216-103729.png Ice screenshot 20171216-103649.png Ice screenshot 20171216-103346.png Ice screenshot 20180509-170601.png Ice screenshot 20180526-163710.png Ice screenshot 20180526-163844.png Ice screenshot 20180526-162554.png Ice screenshot 20180526-162616.png Ice screenshot 20180526-162716.png Ice screenshot 20180526-162720.png Ice screenshot 20180526-162726.png Ice screenshot 20180526-162739.png Ice screenshot 20180526-162743.png Ice screenshot 20180526-162800.png Ice screenshot 20180526-162810.png Ice screenshot 20180526-162815.png Ice screenshot 20180526-162929.png Ice screenshot 20180526-163004.png Ice screenshot 20180526-162941.png Ice screenshot 20180526-163135.png|The Oak Street Lady cooperates with Wordgirl's plan. Ice screenshot 20180526-163215.png Ice screenshot 20180526-163248.png Ice screenshot 20180526-163303.png Ice screenshot 20180526-163308.png Ice screenshot 20180526-163315.png Ice screenshot 20180526-163322.png Ice screenshot 20180526-163343.png Ice screenshot 20180526-163349.png Ice screenshot 20180526-163354.png Ice screenshot 20180526-163407.png Ice screenshot 20180526-163417.png Ice screenshot 20180526-163421.png Ice screenshot 20180526-163425.png Ice screenshot 20180526-163459.png Ice screenshot 20180526-163519.png Ice screenshot 20180526-163625.png Ice screenshot 20180526-163634.png Ice screenshot 20180526-163643.png Ice screenshot 20180526-163651.png Ice screenshot 20180526-163756.png Ice screenshot 20180526-163834.png Ice screenshot 20180526-163445.png Ice screenshot 20180526-163451.png Ice screenshot 20180529-174947.png Ice screenshot 20180529-190806.png Ice screenshot 20180605-190031.png Ice screenshot 20180605-190049.png Ice screenshot 20180526-163844.png Ice screenshot 20180526-163710.png Ice screenshot 20180526-162554.png Ice screenshot 20180526-162616.png Ice screenshot 20180526-162716.png Ice screenshot 20180526-162720.png Ice screenshot 20180526-162726.png Ice screenshot 20180526-162739.png Ice screenshot 20180526-162743.png Ice screenshot 20180526-162800.png Ice screenshot 20180526-162810.png Ice screenshot 20180526-162815.png Ice screenshot 20180526-162929.png Ice screenshot 20180526-163004.png Ice screenshot 20180526-162941.png Ice screenshot 20180526-163135.png|The Oak Street Lady cooperates with Wordgirl's plan. Ice screenshot 20180526-163215.png Ice screenshot 20180526-163248.png Ice screenshot 20180526-163303.png Ice screenshot 20180526-163308.png Ice screenshot 20180526-163315.png Ice screenshot 20180526-163322.png Ice screenshot 20180526-163343.png Ice screenshot 20180526-163349.png Ice screenshot 20180526-163354.png Ice screenshot 20180526-163407.png Ice screenshot 20180526-163417.png Ice screenshot 20180526-163421.png Ice screenshot 20180526-163425.png Ice screenshot 20180526-163459.png Ice screenshot 20180526-163519.png Ice screenshot 20180526-163625.png Ice screenshot 20180526-163634.png Ice screenshot 20180526-163643.png Ice screenshot 20180526-163651.png Ice screenshot 20180526-163756.png Ice screenshot 20180526-163834.png Ice screenshot 20180526-163445.png Ice screenshot 20180526-163451.png Ice screenshot 20180529-174947.png Ice screenshot 20180529-190806.png Ice screenshot 20180605-190049.png Ice screenshot 20180605-190031.png Ice screenshot 20180422-161750.png Ice screenshot 20180422-155908.png Ice screenshot 20180601-215732.png Ice screenshot 20180601-215638.png Ice screenshot 20180601-215455.png Ice screenshot 20180601-215449.png Ice screenshot 20180601-215423.png Ice screenshot 20180601-215429.png Ice screenshot 20180601-215355.png Ice screenshot 20180529-174932.png Ice screenshot 20180729-151308.png Ice screenshot 20180914-214802.png Ice screenshot 20180914-214702.png NocanDebutStopSignsAlongOakStreetLady.jpg Oak Street lady.png Oask street lady, grocery store manager clone and Rich old Lady.jpg Robber in class act.jpg Untitled 346202.jpg Victoria best episode 1.jpg Washed away by Olive Oil.png WordGirl Season 2 Episode 7 I Think I'm a Clone NowAnswer All My Questions and Win Stuff-screenshot.png WordGirl Shrinkin' in the Ray ; Department Store Tobey-screenshot.png WordGirl The Invisi-Bill Hand Birthday Town-screenshot (5).png WordGirl The Invisi-Bill Hand Birthday Town-screenshot (6).png WordGirl The Invisi-Bill Hand Birthday Town-screenshot (17).png WorldGirl S2E2 -WorldGirl The Two Brains Boogie -WorldGirl Field Day Fun with Robo-Tobey WS-screenshot (1).png WorldGirl S2E2 -WorldGirl The Two Brains Boogie -WorldGirl Field Day Fun with Robo-Tobey WS-screenshot (2).png WorldGirl S2E2 -WorldGirl The Two Brains Boogie -WorldGirl Field Day Fun with Robo-Tobey WS-screenshot.png k,kBecky's Bad-itude She is seen waiting near the front of the line for the Funbots' concert. Her pink vest is visible directly above the hair of the dodgeball girl. She appears to be accompanying a boy wearing a red-colored hooded sweatshirt and blue pants. She is standing behind a woman wearing a blue turtleneck with a high-bound brown ponytail. Similarities RiseOfMissPowerPart4 beard+bampy+greatGranny+Eugene+Emma+LGMmom+glassesDuo.jpg|the lady on the far right in this scene from The Rise of Miss Power looks similar, but appears to be a different person See also *Tessa, who has similar facial characteristics Category:Characters Category:Females Category:MIHAW audience Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Mere Mortals Category:Citizens Category:Civilians